


do what you want (with my body)

by takesmeunder



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Daddy Kink, M/M, drug and alcohol use are mentioned but happen off screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takesmeunder/pseuds/takesmeunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Niall's birthday,  they've just played the Rose Bowl, and Zayn just wants to get Niall alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	do what you want (with my body)

It’s Niall’s birthday and they’ve just played the fucking _Rose Bowl_ and all of them are completely wasted by the time they stumble back into the hotel. The other three vanish to play FIFA in Louis’ room and suddenly Zayn and Niall are _alone_ and it’s what Zayn’s wanted all day but a bloody stadium tour got in the way.

Niall’s soft and pliable when Zayn gets him to bed, and his eyes are all glassy and maybe they shouldn’t have smoked those two bowls after doing so many shots. But Niall had asked and it was his birthday and Zayn wasn’t going to deny him anything. He never would.

It’s after Zayn’s got Niall’s pants off and started fingering him open that Niall says it, breathless and so quiet that Zayn almost misses it.

" _Daddy,_ "

They should probably really talk about this thing that keeps happening. This huge, gigantic thing but neither of them are in the right state of mind at this moment, so Zayn just twists his fingers and leans up to slide his mouth across Niall’s collarbone.

" _My perfect boy,_ "

Niall whimpers and thrusts up against Zayn’s hip, and when Zayn reaches for the condom Niall grabs his wrist and just whispers,

" _Please_ ,"

This is another thing that usually requires a long winded conversation, but between the weed and the alcohol buzzing through his veins, Zayn can’t come up with a single reason why it’s necessary, especially when Niall looks so desperate.

Zayn slides in slow and steady and he’ll never get over how tight Niall is around his cock every single time, and the tiny noises coming from Niall’s mouth as Zayn strokes him make everything ten times better.

" _Please, daddy_ ,"

Niall’s a mess, fingers twisting into Zayn’s hair, and Zayn’s leaving marks all across his shoulders. Niall’s going to hate him when he realizes he can’t wear his usual plaid vest on stage because he’s covered in dark red and purple marks from Zayn’s mouth, but right now Niall’s arching up into Zayn and begging him to not stop, and Zayn breathes it out before he can stop it,

" _God, I love you_ ,"

Niall whines in the back of his throat and comes hard and messy between their bodies, and Zayn’s not far behind, fucking in fast and he’s coming too.

In the morning Niall’s pressed tightly against his back, and Zayn remembers right away what he said. He tenses and then Niall’s curling an arm around his waist and pressing a kiss to his shoulder blade.

" _Stop thinkin' so loud. I love you, too, ya moron_ ,"


End file.
